


No Doubt

by Slytherlight



Series: Tales of Westeros - GoT collection [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherlight/pseuds/Slytherlight
Summary: Arthur and Rhaegar friendship featuring Lyanna Stark.Takes place during Robert's Rebellion as Rhaegar ask Arthur and the other Kingsguards to take Lyanna to the Tower of Joy.





	No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr requested prompt that is published on my Tumblr (find link in my bio).  
> All characters and universe belong to GRRM.

"Be safe and I'll see you as soon as possible."  
"Don't please. Stay." Lyanna's plea didn't sit well with Rhaegar but he had already neglected  his duty for too long.  
"You know I can't. Baratheon moves against me. Against us. I need to make my family safe again." Rhaegar told her guiltily. He knew that if he manages to win this war he'll have to face his betrayal of Elia. How was he going to make his relationship with Lyanna work with his first wife and children next to them?  
He faced her again, making sure she was well sited on her horse.  
"Don't worry they will protect you." he told her gesturing to the 3 Kingsguards a few feet away.  
"Rhaegar..."  
"Don't. You'll tell me when I come back for you."  
Those were his last words to her. Taking in her face one last time, he turned away to give Arthur his last instructions.

Ser Arthur Dayne. The best fighter of the Seven Kingdoms. The Sword of the Morning. His best friend. His brother.  
He couldn't lie and say he never doubted him. He remembers way to well the looks Arthur gave him when he told him about Lyanna. Arthur was a dornishman before he ever was a Kingsguard. His friendship and loyalty to the Martells was well known but in the end Rhaegar knew that Arthur would gladly give his life before betraying his Prince.

"Don't fret my Prince. We'll keep her safe." Arthur told him quietly, his deep voice full of confort for Rhaegar.  
He would never call him by his name, never speaking a word above the other. Arthur was the calm in the middle of the storm and while never expressing his feelings, there was a understanding of respect and friendship between them.  
"I know you'll never let me down." he assured his confident and protector.  
"My prince, are you sure you won't need me in the wars to come?"  
"I need you here. With her. Knowing that whatever happens to me you'll be there to do what needs to be done. To protect those I love."  
Arthur understood. Of course he did. Arthur always understood. That this wasn't just about Lyanna, that it was about all of them. About his mother, about his children, about Elia.  
"Until we meet again."  
"Until we meet again my friend."


End file.
